


Space Zumba v 2.0

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Space Zumba [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dancing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Lance and Keith have a problem with Zumba.  Will the rest of the Space Fam be able to help them with their problem?





	Space Zumba v 2.0

Lance and Keith rolled away from each other. “We have got to stop doing this every time,” Keith huffs out.  


“It was sexy the first time we did it,” Lance said, “but we literally need to stop having sex every single time we do Zumba. I want this to be a space family activity, and one that doesn’t emotionally scar everyone involved.”  


“Well, you come up with our plan to stop this,” Keith said, “While I’m going to put my pants back on.” Lance and Keith quickly gathered up their clothing, and they left the gym in shame. Lance got back to his room before he saw the text Pidge sent him.  


“Let me know when you two are done fucking in the gym. I want to cream Hunk at another round of basketball.”  


* * *  


“This is probably one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard,” Hunk said to Keith. “There’s not enough mental bleach in the world to convince me to do this.”  


“Look, Lance and I know we need to stop doing this. So if we get everyone there, I don’t think Lance and I will… you know.”  


Hunk sighed. “I don’t know. You and Lance don’t have the best impulse control as is. And watching each other gyrate, thrust, and touch yourselves when you do Zumba might be too much for all five of us to stop.”  


“Please,” Keith begged, “we’re all uncomfortable with this, and we think this is the best plan we’ve got.”  


Hunk sighed again. “I’ll talk to everyone, and see what they say.”  


Keith actually smiled, “Thank you so much!”  


* * *  


“Why did we agree to do this again?” Allura asked looking around the gym.  


“Because we want them to stop,” Pidge replied, “And Hunk and I have a bet to see if it will work.”  


Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were all waiting for Lance and Keith for Zumba. In fact, they had been waiting for ten minutes.  


“Okay, where are they?” Hunk asked. Right as he spoke, Lance and Keith entered the room, already looking sweaty.  


“Where were you two?” Allura asked.  


“Sorry,” Keith replied, “We thought that if we fucked beforehand, we’d be less likely to do so during Zumba.”  


Everyone else let out a collective sigh. “That’s it,” Hunk said, “I’m out.” And he left the gym immediately.  


“Well,” Lance said, “we can still do it with you guys.” Lance moved to the front of the gym, as Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran huddled together.  


“Is this really a good idea?” Allura asked.  


“I say if they’re dedicated to break this habit,” Coran said, “we should do everything we can to help them!”  


“I just want to make sure I win against Hunk,” Pidge replied.  


“Okay guys,” Shiro said, “we can do this!” They broke out of the huddle. When they saw Lance and Keith, they all immediately closed their eyes and Shiro asked, “Lance, Keith, where are your shirts?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the music prompts; this was inspired by the Blue Man Group's "Shake Your Euphemism."


End file.
